Trock
Trock is one of the main protagonists of The MC Story. He joins Owner's server just after Mob Destructor takes it over and instantly befriends Gold and Red, joining forces to take down Mob Destructor. Trock, along with his friends, achieve operating powers in the Season Four finale The Virus. He regains operating powers in the Season Five finale Revelations and the Season Six finale'' Outage. He appears in Virtis Tales, running concurrently with Season Five of The MC Story. His signature armour is boots, specifically golden, being gifted them by the server when first joining. He managed to get through the first six seasons of The MC Story without dying, but eventually was killed by Yldir in The Minecrafters Story crossover. Biography He coincidentally happened to join Owner's server straight after Mob Destructor took over, and immediately met Gold and Red. Eventually they teamed up with Friendly and Calious and remained friends throughout the series. He fought Mob Destructor himself on a few occassions, such as in Season Two and Six, and always remained loyal to his friends. He was granted operating privileges along with Friendly and Red after defeating Herobrine, and the rest of the crew were later on. After being de-opped mysteriously after the server is reverted, he teams up with Gold and Red again to help Titan 309 on his mission to eliminate Frost and Anfinious, which is successful and allows Owner to come back again. Three months later, hacking group Virtis assume control of the server and Trock, along with the rest, are left powerless. Trock and the rest fight Razer63 and his army to reach Trock's hidden emergency operating supplies he previously hid away, in case of another takeover, which would allow them to rule the server without operating privileges. Mob Destructor beats them to it and claims himself victorious, but Virtis join the server. After an onslaught, Virtis members Perseus and Nodis leave and Yldir stays, whom Mob Destructor persuades to let him be is henchman. Yldir accepts Mob Destructor as his right hand man, and he banishes Trock, Gold, Red and Titan to the Nether. The four escape the Nether and formulate a plan to defeat Mob Destructor, and Trock comes up with a hasty and risky plan to try and get Virtis to stay off the server. Trock has Red and Gold build a bedrock hut surrounded with dirt as a disguise, and persuades Yldir to order Mob Destructor to wait in it. Trock demands Yldir fight him properly to prove himself, the loser having to leave forever. Trock battles Yldir but loses, but Yldir is arrested in real life before he can kill Trock. Trock and the others return to Mob Destructor and trap him inside the bedrock hut for his own humiliating defeat. Later, the server is restored again. When Virtis escape captivity with another hacker named Ultimate Overlord, the four set up base at a barn and use backup hardware to get back online. Due to Owner's server being Virtis' first take over, they use their linking technology to merge it with Ultimate Overlord's brother's server. Both teams on the servers meet up. Trock and Calious meet up with Herostar and Miss Mouse and gather supplies. Mob Destructor, who escaped his bedrock prison before the Link thanks to Owner's out of control pet Mule called Bessie, had used a machine in Owner's underground dump to gain permanent high calibre regeneration. Mob Destructor fights Trock, Calious, Miss Mouse and Herostar before Yldir subdues the four and instructs him to find the rest of the players. Red, Friendly and Sheep_e help Trock, Herostar, Calious and Miss Mouse, and discover Virtis' tower in Owner's city, and head towards it. The rest of the players also head for the tower, and Perseus instructs Yldir, Nodis and Ultimate Overlord to attack them. Yldir chooses to fight Trock for a rematch, and Yldir eventually manages to kill Trock and Gold in quick succession. In the onslaught, Red is also killed. The remaining players eventually convince Ultimate Overlord to betray Virtis, and he does so by turning them into the police, redeeming himself in the process. The servers are separated and restored to normal, and Trock assists Owner in his ceremony which culminates in Mob Destructor being dropped into the void, kept alive by his regeneration. Skills and Personality Trock is shown to be the centred protagonist of the group, with him commonly getting into the big fights, thinking of ideas and surviving. In ''Outage, the finale to Season Six, the last frame shows him watching the sunset as the other protagonists fly off. He is also the one who conducted the operating supply backup plan. Trock is a very experienced player, gaining skill throughout the seasons to become a better player, and is shown as capable and able to handle himself, and is cautious, careful and wise. He is able to get along with virtually anybody. He held his own against Yldir, and although he was defeated, faired well. He's commonly signified with a pair of boots, originally Golden ones, though has been shown to wear other armour. Considered the brains of the group, Trock can work alone or in groups, thought typically prefers to stay in his group of friends. Deaths First - Extinction While the players storm toward the Virtis tower, Virtis defend it and Yldir chooses to fight Trock to finish their fight from before. Trock holds his own for a while and Gold joins the fight, but Yldir is able to best them both, and knocks Trock's sword out of his hand and stabs him. Category:Characters